


"Hot Blooded" but the singer's fever keeps going up more

by Assassin_J



Category: Hot Blooded - Foreigner (Song), Song Parodies - Fandom
Genre: Filk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J





	"Hot Blooded" but the singer's fever keeps going up more

I'm hot blooded, check it and see!  
I got a fever of a hundred and three

I'm hot blooded, check it some more!  
I got a fever of a hundred and four

I'm hot blooded, yeah I'm feeling alive!  
I got a fever of a hundred and five

I'm hot blooded, come and get in the mix!  
I got a fever of a hundred and six

I'm hot blooded, yeah I can't hardly wait!  
I got a fever of a hundred and eight

I'm hot blooded, damn you sure lookin' fine!  
I got a fever of a hundred and nine

I'm hot blooded, will this song ever end?  
I got a fever of a hundred and ten

I'm hot blooded, I ain't goin' to heaven!  
I got a fever of a hundred eleven

I'm hot blooded, yeah to hell I will delve!  
I got a fever of a hundred and twelve

I'm hot blooded and I just gotta scream!  
I got a fever of a hundred thirteen

I'm hot blooded, it no longer feels keen!  
I got a fever of a hundred fourteen

I'm hot blooded, need a medical team!  
I got a fever of a hundred fifteen

I'm hot blooded, oof... so bloody hot... someone please, uugh- _*passes out and falls down*_


End file.
